Technical Field
This disclosure relates to cochlea hearing aid device; in particular, to a cochlea hearing aid device that installs at the eardrum of the user.
Related Art
A lot of people, when born, lose hearing because of genetic defects or because of traumas or diseases. For those children suffer from hearing loss, it is critical to speech and language development. Therefore, how to provide hearing reconstruction for people who cannot hear is a very valuable job.